1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adjustable drop nipples as employed to adjustably position sprinklers relative to the distribution piping of a sprinkler system and a drop ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices of this type have employed various arrangements of fittings and nipples with various rotational locks for securing the fittings and nipples in desired telescopic relation. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,833,040, 3,084,869, 3,194,316, 3,451,483, 3,675,952, 3,807,503, and 3,847,392.
This invention provides a simple, easily adjustable device and insures against the accidental blocking of the distribution piping by parts of the adjustable nipple.